The invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for producing it, and the use of an electrospinning method.
In semiconductor devices, delaminations of, for example, a plastic housing from the circuit carrier can occur under loading. Layers between interfaces of different components of the semiconductor devices are intended to contribute to improving the hitherto inadequate adhesion of plastic housing composition to the relevant surfaces and/or interfaces in semiconductor devices. Inadequate adhesions of this type lead to increased failure and constitute fault risks in semiconductor devices which can cause the devices to fail particularly in the context of device qualification.
The ingress of moisture into interfaces of this type is particularly hazardous, with the result that when a semiconductor device is soldered onto a superordinate circuit board, the “popcorn” effect can occur, which may involve semiconductor device components, in particular plastic housing parts, chipping off from the surface of the circuit carrier.
It has been attempted in some instances to roughen the surfaces of circuit carriers which form an interface with the plastic housing composition by means of mechanical preprocessing. It has also been attempted to apply a surface structure with undercuts by means of physico-chemical methods such as plasma etching or by means of a series of cascaded galvanic processes and in this way to achieve an improved interlinking of the interfaces of different components.
However, these previous adhesion-enhancing measures are comparatively complicated and do not yield a sufficient improvement in the molding composition adhesion. Moreover, devices with adhesively bonded chips cannot be treated by wet-chemical methods.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.